(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device and wherein a stop member is removably secured to a fastener member which is adhesively secured to a flat surface whereby when the stop member is secured to the fastener a displaceable member such as a door or a window is arrested from displacement.
(b) Description of Prior Art
A multitude of locking devices have heretofore been provided whereby to arrest a displaceable member such as a door or a window. However, such devices require tools whereby to install them or else are bulky and difficult to install. They also cause damage to window or door frames when installing or in use. Still further, such locking devices do not have the flexibility of permitting a window pane or a door to be opened a specific distance and then arrested, which distance is determined at will by the user and which is advantageous to permit the entry of fresh air into an enclosure. Still further, prior art locking devices are not versatile and are usually constructed for a single specific use.